


The Cat and the Fiddle (Kitty in the Middle remix)

by GloriaMundi



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: External Link, Javascript, M/M, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaMundi/pseuds/GloriaMundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a constant shifting balance between the feline and the human. <span class="u">You</span> are Arthur. <span class="u">You</span> choose your own adventure ...</p><p>This fic contains Javascript and is hosted externally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cat and the Fiddle (Kitty in the Middle remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cat and The Fiddle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163510) by [Nellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/pseuds/Nellie). 



Your name is Arthur. You are a point man -- the best in the business. Today, in preparation for the Gallico job, you have been refining the dreamspace with Eames. It was ... interesting. Yusuf asked you to test out a new blend of somnacin that's cut with a ground-breaking tryptamine. You agreed to be the subject, with Eames as control: it'd be pretty cool if all your senses could be turned up to 11.

However, doubtless as a side-effect of Yusuf's new formula, you've just woken up with something you're pretty sure you didn't have in the dream.

'What the actual fucking fuck,' you summarise. 'No, seriously. This is fucked, Yusuf. These are fucking... fucking ears.'

Click [here](http://glories.oscillating.net/kitty/kitty1.html) to play!

**Author's Note:**

> The story code is a hacked-down and grossly underutilised version of Andrew Plotkin's [**GlkOte**](http://eblong.com/zarf/glk/glkote.html), a Javascript library designed for writing text adventures. It's licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-Share Alike 3.0 Unported License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0), and it rocks. (I'm not even using the most recent version!)
> 
> Many many thanks to anon1, who's providing temporary web space for the fic, and anon2, who ~~aided and abetted~~ cheerled, encouraged and giggled when I was wondering if this was actually cool or the saddest thing ever. And to both anons for beta, bug reports and general enthusiasm.


End file.
